


Trauma Room 2

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect (Movies), beca mitchell - Fandom, bechloe - Fandom, chloe beale - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Beale is a trauma surgeon. She is married to beat cop, Beca Mitchell, who is critically injured during a gang shootout, but Chloe doesn’t know it. Chloe works hard to save her patient’s life while her wife works hard to stay alive in the room next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trauma Room 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a Bechloe/Grey's Anatomy Crossover.

Aubrey walked up carrying a cup of coffee in each hand. Chloe was standing behind the nurse’s station checking over some of her patients charts. “Here. You look like you need this,” Aubrey said as she set the cup down in front of Chloe.

“Thanks.” She took a sip and closed her eyes as she felt the warmth run all the way down to her stomach.

“You look as bad as I feel. What’s up?” The tall blonde neurosurgeon leaned on the counter waiting for her friend’s response.

Chloe didn’t look up though. It’s not that she didn’t trust Aubrey. She had been her best friend since the start of college, but she always felt like she was putting Aubrey in an uncomfortable position when she talked about her marital problems. After all, Aubrey was one of Beca’s closest friends too.

Aubrey understood her friends silence. “So its Beca… You can tell me Chloe. I don’t mind.”

There was a slight pause, but Chloe decided that talking about it could make her feel better. “It’s just… We both have hectic schedules. I’m here almost all the time, and whenever I’m not here, Beca is always out on patrol… And right now, there’s this gang war going on… Beca is really involved. One of the gangs shot and killed one of the guys in her precinct, so she’s taking the whole thing very personally. And we both now how she is… She gets too emotional and loses her head. She makes rash decisions. That’s dangerous in her profession.”  
Chloe sighed,  “I’m just really worried about her is all. This morning before work, we had this big argument because I suggested that she work another case. She got all mad and defensive. She said I didn’t understand what it was like to lose someone like that and that she couldn’t just let it go and switch to a new case. She didn’t even say goodbye. She just grabbed her things and left. I haven’t heard from her at all…” Chloe closed her eyes and pushed two fingers against her right temple fighting off a headache she’d had all day. “She doesn’t understand how scared I stay. Look, I have permanent worry lines.”

Aubrey gave a sympathetic smile and reached for her friends hand. “Beca does get a little emotionally out of control sometimes, but she’s good at her job. Soon they will wrap up this gang war and once they hire another trauma surgeon you won’t be constantly on call. Everything will go back to normal. You’ll see.”

Chloe nodded, “Thanks, Bree.”

“You’re welcome. Now, take that pager of yours and go to the on-call room and get some rest. It’s been a slow night so far anyway.”

Chloe shouted back over shoulder as she walked toward the on-call room, “Shut up! Don’t jinx it, Aubrey!”

 

“Mitchell and Hanson, what’s your 20?”

Beca reached for the radio to respond to the static filled voice. “North Seattle. About 15 minutes away from the home office.”

“We’ve got a 10-71 near Broadview. Witnesses say there were several shooters all wearing purple headbands.”

Beca’s partner, John Hanson, flipped on the lights and sirens, “Mother Fuckers…”

Beca’s throat tightened as she spoke back into the radio, “10-4. On our way.” Beca looked over at Hanson. He was staring fiercely at the road quickly switching lanes and zooming past the other cars. “Hey, we need to be careful here. We know they have no problems with shooting up cops.”

Hanson tightened his grip on the steering wheel and Beca could see his knuckles turning white despite the darkness of night. “Fuck careful. They shot Jacobs. They left three little girls without a father and Lilly to raise them all on her own. Fuck. Them.”  

“I get that. All I’m saying is, if we go in there without back up, guns blazing, our wives may end up just like Lilly.” Beca instantly held a picture of Chloe in her mind gripping a folded flag, crying her eyes out over a casket. It was a vision that she saw every time there was a call like this one. It made her sick to her stomach, but she fought the nausea back. They were two minutes out.

Hanson didn’t have anything else to say until they pulled up on the block they needed to be at. They saw two body’s sprawled out in the alley, but there were no signs of the shooters that they could see. “Best to check for the assholes before we check on the bodies.” He nodded toward the alley.

Beca took her gun out of the holster and stood against the wall of one of the buildings waiting for the signal. Hanson mouthed, “One. Two. Three.”  
They both jumped around the corner, guns out and flashlights on. They crept down the alley as quiet as a mouse checking behind old boxes and dumpsters.

Beca began to fill a little uneasy. “I don’t like this. Somethings up. Lets go back. Call for assistance.” Hanson ignored her. Instead, he started moving forward faster. “Hanson. Hanson stop!” Beca hissed.

He was peering behind another corner when Beca heard the rumbling of an engine. Suddenly, at the very end of the alley, headlights appeared and Beca heard,  “Fuck you, assholes!” She instinctively jumped behind the nearest dumpster for protection and started firing at the truck that was roaring toward them. She didn’t aim for the guy standing up shooting from the back. She aimed for the driver. She knew she had to stop the vehicle from running them over. She fired off an entire round at the windshield and the truck went crashing into the the wall on her right.

Beca squatted down behind her dumpster and immediately began reloading her gun. She heard the fire in Hanson’s voice as he shot and yelled, “I’ll kill you, mother fucker!”

She popped up from her hiding spot and fired two bullets straight into her targets chest. “He’s down! Hanson, I got him!” She looked at the spot where he should’ve been standing and saw him lying on his back. “Shit, Hanson!”

She ran over to him, unbuttoned his uniform and found the wounds. His chest had been hit in four different places. “Shit… Shit, shit, shit! Okay, you’re going to be okay. Look at me. Stay with me.” She pushed one hand down on the wound that was bleeding the worst.

Her other hand reached for the radio on her chest, “We have an officer down. Two other men with multiple gunshot wounds.” She looked down at her partner. His breathing was labored and his eyes were slowly closing.

“No. No, no. John? John, you look at me right now. That’s right. Stay with me. Hear my voice. John, what’s my name?” He was shaking his head, but Beca was persistent. “You do not get to quit on me! What’s my name?”

“Be-ca… Mitchell.” He coughed and spat blood everywhere.

“That’s right. I’m your partner. What’s your wife’s name?”

Hanson’s eyes opened wider and a look of fear struck him, “Emily… Oh, God… Emily.. You… you have to tell her I’m sorry. You have to tell her. Mitchell, you have to tell her she was right, and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…” Tears flowed down his cheeks.

Beca found it hard to speak due to the huge lump in her throat, “Huh-uh… No. You tell yourself. Alright? Help is almost here. You’re gonna be fine.”

“You sure about that?” The unexpected voice made Beca jump, but she refused to take her hands off of Hanson’s wounds to grab her gun in fear that he would bleed out. “Looks like you’re in a bit of jam here, eh?”

“Martinez, I’m going to give you the opportunity to get the hell out of here. If you don’t… If you choose to kill two more police officers, when they catch you, and believe me they will catch you, you won’t stand a chance. They will lock your ass in person and throw away the key. You won’t see the outside of that barbed wire fence again. Is that really what you want?” Beca was stalling. She knew she wouldn’t be able to talk sense into him, but there was a chance she could keep him talking long enough for back up to arrive.

He stepped up behind her and put his gun to the back of her head. She didn’t flinch. She wasn’t going to let him know just how frightened she was. She wasn’t going to let him know about the ache in her chest because all she could really think about was holding Chloe in her arms just once more. Kissing her and telling her just how much she loved and appreciated her.

“There’s just one problem, Officer Mitchell. I know everything. I know where you cops are gonna be, how long you’re gonna be there. You see, I have eyes and ears everywhere. Including the precinct.”  
He stood up and walked around to where he could see her face, “You’re name is Beca Mitchell. You attended Barden University. You graduated with a degree in criminal justice. You were a town cop in North Carolina for a bit while you’re girlfriend finished up med school before you moved out here to Seattle. I know where you live. It’s a lovely home. Two-stories. The Barden Flag and the American Flag waving in the front yard. Picket fence… Beautiful wife…”

Beca’s whole body stiffened and she glared at the man pointing the gun at her. He knew where she lived. He was right. About all that he had said. And he knew Chloe. He could see the fear in her eyes. A smile stretched across his face, “Hey, after I’m done here, I may just have to go pay Chloe a visit. She’s going to need someone to comfort her after losing her wife, huh?”

Beca snapped. She saw red. She grabbed her gun that was laying beside her and fired twice before feeling a sharp pain in her chest and her whole world faded to black.

Chloe jumped up the first time her pager buzzed on the nightstand.  She was being paged to the ER. She quickly put her shoes back on her feet, grabbed her stethoscope, and was marching her way down the hall when Aubrey came rushing around the corner. “You jinxed it.”

Aubrey strode past her, “Shut up and save lives.”

Chloe was pulled over by a nearby intern, “Doctor Beale, in here.” Chloe followed him into the first trauma room.

“Okay, what do we got?” She put on gloves and slipped between the nurses and interns working to stabilize the man on the table.

“37 year old male police office. Four gunshot wounds to the chest. One to the left leg.”

Chloe breathed deeply, and cleared her mind. “Okay, people, we have to stop the bleeding or he doesn’t stand a chance. Carter, go get blood. Lots and lots of blood. James, Page, and Martin, you guys keep applying pressure to those wounds. We have to get him stable before we can do anything else.”

Chloe made being elbow deep in blood look like an art. Every movement was careful and precise, but graceful and easy at the same time. She didn’t rush. She didn’t panic. She cleared her mind of everything except medicine and surgery.

They finally had the patient stabilized and accessed his injuries more thoroughly. “All the bullets have entry and exit wounds except for this one, which is the main source of blood loss. We’re pretty sure it tore through a lung and is still lodged in there. Hence all the spitting up of blood and the inability to breathe on his own.”

Chloe looked around proudly at her interns, “Good job. James call the OR. Tell them I’m coming up. Carter and Martin scrub in. Page, go wait in the waiting room for this man’s family.”

She started out the door, but heard a complaint being called out behind her, “Oh, come on, Doctor Beale. Can’t I just scrub in? I just stood there holding his blood inside him for thirty minutes, for God’s sake.”

Chloe wheeled around, “Yes, and you did a very fine job. Now, I am assigning you something that I personally feel is just as important as being in that OR. This man has a family. They are going to be scared, distraught, terrified. It is your job to help them with that. You are that families hope. You are going to go in that waiting room. Find them. Tell them we are doing all that we can and every thirty to forty minutes you are going to come get an update from me. You will then go back to that family and you will give them that update. You will ask them if you can get them anything. Food, coffee, whatever. And if they say yes, you will go get it for them. Right now, they have a loved one who is going to be on my operating table, and I want them to feel as comfortable and at ease as possible. If you take care of them, they will know that I am taking care of that man, and I can have a clear conscience and do a better job of saving that mans life. Are we clear, Dr. Page?” Chloe’s face was hot after her speech.

“Yes… Yes, Doctor Beale.”

“Good. Go.” Chloe marched off to go prepare for surgery.

Aubrey called over to Doctor Page, “Hey, come here. Where is Doctor Beale going?” She was holding her gloved, blood covered hands up so she didn’t accidentally touch anything.

“Um, she has a surgery on one of the gunshot victims that just came in… Do you need her? I can go get her…”

“NO! God, no. Don’t. Whatever you do. You do not let anyone who could have contact with Doctor Beale anywhere near this room, do you understand? Anyone… And don’t let Doctor Beale in here either.”

Dr. Page gave her a confused look, “Yes, I understand, but why can’t…”

“Hey, don’t ask questions. Just do it.”

“Doctor Posen, she’s crashing!” Page heard the steady solid flat-line beep.

“Shit!” Aubrey turned around without another word.

Chloe grabbed her favorite scrub cap from her locker. Beca had gotten it for her when she first started her internship. It had music notes all over it.  
She picked up her phone hoping to see a message or missed call from her, but there was nothing. Just the lock screen picture of Chloe kissing Beca on the cheek and Beca’s head was thrown back in a laugh. Chloe unlocked her phone and sent Beca a text:  
I miss you. I love you. I’m sorry.

Chloe put her phone down, shut her locker door, and went off to the operating room.

She worked tirelessly for two hours. The guy on the table crashed twice, but they were able to find the bullet and temporarily fix the lung. He would at least make it through the rest of the night. “Good job, people. We did it.” Chloe said through her mask. About that time, Page walked in for another update. “Take me to his family, Doctor Page.”

She was taken to a small blonde woman. When the woman saw Chloe with Page,  she stood to her feet and her face grew very pale, “Ma'am, I’m Doctor Beale. I’m your husband’s surgeon. Mrs. Hanson, we want you to know that he is stable. He is going to have a long and hard recovery, but we have very high hopes.” Chloe was careful not to give her any definitive statement about him surviving because at this point, it could still go bad.

Relief washed over the woman and she began to cry, “Oh thank you. Thank you so much.” She approached them and wrapped Doctor Page in a hug. The young intern was surprised, but happily accepted and returned the woman’s hug. Chloe was smiling proudly at her intern. Page looked at her and Chloe gave her a quick wink before turning to walk away.

She heard the woman ask, “How’s my husband’s partner? Do you know? I think tonight he was with Officer Mitchell?”

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart raced and an overwhelming surge of panic overtook her. “Did you say Officer Mitchell? Beca Mitchell?”

The woman nodded, “Yes, that’s her. Do you know if she’s alright?”

Chloe sprinted to the ER. She ran to the front desk and screamed at the nurse behind the counter, “My wife! My wife is in the hospital and you didn’t tell me?! Where is she? Where is my wife?” The nurse looked like she was about to cry. Chloe went looking for Beca.

Her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it in her ears. She flung curtains open looking for her. She busted into rooms. Each time she didn’t find her, she became more panicked and unhinged.

Then it hit her. She would be in the other trauma room. Chloe raced to the room to find Doctor Page standing in front of it. “Watch out of my way, Page.” There was something about Chloe’s even tone that was eerie and made Doctor Page shiver and look down at her feet.

“I can’t do that. Dr. Posen said that you couldn’t go in.”

Chloe walked up to her and put her face just inches from Page’s nose. “You knew? You knew this whole damn time that my wife was laying on a table in there, fighting for her life, and you didn’t think that it was my business to know?” Chloe gripped the front of her lab coat and through her to the side. She started to open the door, but felt a tight grip on her arm.

“Doctor Beale, please. I really don’t think you want to go in there.”

Chloe jerked her arm loose and thew open the door. She gasped and fell to her knees at the sight of Beca, “Oh God… Oh God, no…” The tears started falling. Beca was lying on the table, shirt cut away. Blood was all over the floor. A team of doctors and nurses were working around her chest and Aubrey and the Chief of Surgery were working near her head.

Aubrey looked up from her work and pointed toward Chloe, “Someone get her out of here.” Chloe felt arms trying to stand her to her feet and back her out of the room.

“No! No, I won’t! Let me go! That’s my wife! That’s my wife! I can’t lose her! Please, just let me go…” She fought the two male nurses pushing her backwards hard. She pushed and slapped and kicked, but after a few minutes of fighting she just collapsed. She hit the floor and started sobbing.

She rocked back and forth on her knees with her head in her hands. “Can’t lose her… I can’t lose her. God, please… Don’t take her from me… I can’t. I can’t…”

A few minutes later, she felt a familiar set of hands grabbing her arms to pull her up, “I have made sure that the best doctors in this entire hospital are in there working on Beca. We are going to do everything that we can to save her, do you hear me? Everything we can. I will work for 24 hours straight if I have to. Sweetheart, I know you’re scared. I get that, but I cannot concentrate on saving her life when I hear you out here in so much pain. Because I have the uncontrollable urge to come and comfort you. So please, just try to calm down. We are all giving it everything we’ve got.” Aubrey pulled Chloe in for a tight hug until her sobs became sniffles. “I have to go now.” She let go of her friend and went back in the trauma room to save Beca Mitchell’s life.

Chloe sat in a chair in the waiting room for three more hours before Aubrey finally appeared. Chloe could tell by the look on Aubrey’s face that the news wasn’t good. She felt the hot tears well up in her eyes. “Aubrey… No. You can’t tell me that she’s…”

Aubrey sat down beside her, “She’s not dead, Chloe. But it doesn’t look good. She was shot 10 times. One of which was to the head. It’s a miracle she’s still alive and an even bigger miracle that none of her vital organs were wrecked. But the head shot… Chloe, she may not wake up. And even if she does there could be serious brain damage. She may never be the same again…” Aubrey’s voice trailed off.

Chloe put her head down. Her shoulders shook as she cried. There was so much that they hadn’t done. They wanted to go to London together. They wanted to buy a dog and have kids. Oh how they both wanted a kid so badly, but they both stayed so busy and now… Well, they may never have that chance to make time. 

Chloe thought back to the last time she had seen Beca. They were angry, Beca’s face was stern and disappointed. It was the look of disappointment that broke Chloe’s heart more than anything. 

And they didn’t say “I love you.” They always said it. It was the rule. Even if they were mad, they were always supposed to say it, but this time… They didn’t and now Beca may never know. She may never know how truly sorry Chloe was for being so selfish. She may never know just how desperately she needed Beca in order to function, to just breathe.  
Aubrey reached over to comfort her, but Chloe moved away. “How could you not tell me she was here? She’s my wife, Aubrey. You’re my best friend. How could you?” She spat the words at Aubrey angrily and Chloe could see the hurt in her eyes.

“What was I supposed to do? If I had told you, you would have been in no position to do that surgery, to save that man’s life. I made a choice to keep this from you so you could do your job. It wasn’t easy. It was the hardest fucking thing I’ve ever done, but it was a sacrifice that had to be made. Otherwise, that wife would be visiting her husband in the morgue instead of the ICU. Do you think it was easy for me to watch Beca lay there and flat line on four different occasions? Do you think that my heart didn’t stop with each time we had to stand back and yell clear? She’s one of my closest friends in the whole world, Chloe. And she almost died on my watch, and she still could. This hasn’t been a walk in the park for me either!” Aubrey’s eyes were hot with tears.

Chloe reached over and pulled her friend in tightly, “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.”

Chloe awoke to Aubrey shaking her shoulders, “Chloe, wake up! Get up, now!”

She grabbed her arm and drug her to the ICU room where Beca lay. She looked so weak and fragile, and Chloe almost wanted to run out of the room and cry again, but then she saw it. Her eyes were open. “Oh, Beca!” Chloe crossed over to the bed. Beca stared at her. “Beca, are you okay?”

Beca didn’t answer. She just looked at her, blinking. “Beca, do you know who this is?” Aubrey asked, pointing at Chloe.

Beca looked at her for a long time with no words. Chloe felt her heart breaking. She was ready to stand up and walk away before she started crying again, but Beca grabbed her hand weakly. “I.. love… you, Chloe.”

Chloe wrapped her up in a hug, quickly, yet gently, “Oh, Beca, I love you too. I’m so sorry about all the things that I said. I’m just glad you’re okay. My God, I love you so much.”

Beca found herself chuckling slightly despite the massive amount of pain she was in. “Hey, Chlo, look at me.” Chloe let go of her hug and looked into Beca’s eyes. Beca smiled at how happy Chloe’s face made her. “Now, kiss me.”

Chloe did. She pressed her lips to Beca’s and they stayed that way for a long time, both of them fearing that it would be the last time it ever happened. They pulled apart, and Beca lifted a hand to wipe away one of Chloe’s tears, “I was so scared I’d never see you again. There’s just so much that I wanted you to know. So much that we still had to do…”

Chloe nodded. “I know. I know… I felt the same way. Beca, I honestly couldn’t go on without you…”

Beca grabbed Chloe’s hand and squeezed tightly, “You won’t have to. I promise. I love you, Doctor Beale.”

“And I love you, Officer Mitchell.”


End file.
